As You'd See Fit
by Kenneth Black
Summary: On a shopping spree of morning fluff, Haruka contemplates her part of this. :: Plotless Fluff.


A/N: *grin* HERE'S ONE O' MY OLD FICS! XD I'm pretty excited over this- I personally think this reflects how I used to write, crazy and all-over-the-place. ^^ Please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Naoko Takeuchi, you awesome, amazing, fantastic manga-ka- Sailor Moon's all yours, and truly so with all the hilarious romantic fluff and great plot. ^^

_**As You'd See Fit**_

"No; uh-uh; nope; no WAY; pbllpt!"

I'm not usually a very negative person.

I'm not usually a very bubbly person either, blond or otherwise.

Yet I couldn't, no, WOULDN'T, let her go out like that, all silked up in a teddy with nothing else on, so I kept denying her and she had to go back and change into something even sexier.

Yup.

Me, protective.

You?

If only you could see her!- like I'm gonna let that happen.

Okay, introductions are OBVIOUSLY needed, as a couple of cups of coffee. I'm not a morning person- health studies say a third of my life is spent asleep, so I aim for sweet dreams all the time.

Yeah, I like to daydream.

Dive fast.

Dress cool.

Love my family.

Love my CARS.

If you haven't guessed by now, I'll throw in one last clue.

I can transform into a planet. No, not one of those gigantic balls of wierdness you hang over a baby's head in their room after you get them a crib- I mean a PLANET.

Yup.

I. . .

AM. . .

Sailor Uranus, aka racecar driver Haruka Teno'h!

And you might be. . .?

Right.

ANYway. . .

Yes, my love, Michiru Kaioh, had dragged me out of bed and home to watch her flounce around on early summer morn' to show herself off. I was enjoying it. I should be, since I DROVE here- in my pajamas.

Hey, I'm handsome all jacked out, I can be CUTE when li'l pandas are molesting the place where my chest is.

PS.: Dear Reader, I DON'T wear pants to bed.

Thankfully, my top is WAY long- like, to thigh.

So how was YOUR start of the day?

"Ruka, what would you LIKE me to wear?"

Ah, sweetness and morning sunshine. I glance her over from her innocent red pumps to her even redder strip-py dress, give her a feral grin.

"Wanna guess?"

Exasperation.

"OH, you're HOPELESS!"

Smiling, I get up from the viewing couch and twirl her around, dipping her as if in a dance.

"And OH, Michi-koi, you're my soulmate."

The goddess of my heart's love smiles softly and reaches up for a kiss.

Mmmmm. . .

I taste a bit of toast and all Michi. . .

"Er-HEM!"

Oi.

Glancing up, we see a VERY red woman holding a yard stick. I want to tell her to get something less. . . smack-y looking.

"Oh, uh. . . nice dresses you have here, miss. I'm sure they look splendid on you."

*STOMP*

Ow.

Did I mention, Michi likes to keep me in control sometimes?

Guess not, otherwise you'd have given me a much less SUBTLE warning. Smiling down apologetically at my woman, I whisper a sweet, "You look better, though." and then turned towards the other female, un-dipping Michiru, yet keeping an arm around her waist.

Oooh, she must've liked that, 'cause she snuggled closer still to my side.

Mmmmmm. . . .

Looking down into her blue eyes, those familiar orbs sending me love signals, I can only smile. This is her, this is me, this is us, and I never want us to end.

But right now?

"Ruka, you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

I fight the dominant need to roll my eyes and only grin wider, leaning down and planting a soft kiss to her lips. Lovingly squeezing her side, I can only pull myself away and shrug my shoulders as I stand in front of her, ever the whipped puppy.

Reaching for her shoulders, I shrug her out of the silky material, gently wetting my lips as I reveal every inch of skin Michiru hasn't tantalized me with yet, slowly unwrapping my love with a downward pull and stroke, undressing her thoroughly.

Sauntering away, I use my hips for the sexiness they can be and are, elegantly aiding her as she steps out of the dress and gives up her clothing to me.

Giving her my best good-girl smile, I blow her a quick kiss as I walk into one of the dressing room stalls, her red dress hanging suggestively by the end of my middle finger over my shoulder. Entering the room, I snap the curtain shut with a whisk and hustle out of my long night-shirt, dramatically throwing it over the curtain rod and making my element of wind fold it neatly onto the couch I had been waiting on.

Easing the dress over my body and wiggling it once to settle the material, I saunter back out and smile at both ladies, walking over to Michiru and bending a head to nuzzle into her slender, soft neck.

It's morning, it only her, and me, and us, and even with that saleslady standing right there, I just want Michiru to know one thing, and one thing only. About the couch, about our love, about our bond, and about our lives.

Whispering into her ear, I whisper I love her and tell I'd pay for this dress.

But even more so. . .

"As you'd see fit, Michi. Only as you'd see fit."

Her delighted laugh was the answer to my heart and soul, Michiru claiming it as hers the first time I'd heard it, and up 'til forevermore.

A/N: I'd say. . . mushy. ^^ And just an everyday normal morning shopping spree. XD Hoped you liked, I'm pretty sure this is one of the last works I did about four to five months ago, so if I dig up any more, I'll type it up and you guys can tell me if I've improved or not! =3 I love your guys' feedback, thanks for reading, take care, ja! XD


End file.
